


Who's the Next Alice?

by Sleepii_Luv



Category: South Park
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Bunny is so fluffy, Butters is adorable AF, Cartmen dies, Kyle is probably crazy, M/M, Magic, Song: Hitobashira Alice | Alice of Human Sacrifice, Stan dies, and probably kenny, bunny - Freeform, dip - Freeform, everyone dies!, except pip and damien, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepii_Luv/pseuds/Sleepii_Luv
Summary: Damien's A bit bored with his everyday routine. So He decides to play a little game with our five favorite boys! A dream can be a dangerous place, everything is real, yet it is not. What will happen to the boys?  And better yet, What's Pip doing here? // South Park One shot, based on the song "Alice of Human Sacrifice" Can be seen as mature in Kyle's part but otherwise is not.





	Who's the Next Alice?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it to my fanfiction account, a few months after that I posted it on my Wattpad, and now (about a year or two later) I'm posting it here!  
> Alice of Human Sacrifice was one of the first songs I heard from Vocaloid! Its one of my favorites.  
> I hope this does it justice.  
> It there are any tags I forgot or added without need please feel free to mention it!

The Little Dream

Standing at the top of the highest house in South Park, Colorado was a young dark haired boy, who looked no older than 14. He looked over the town to look for anyone that could entertain him, and with his luck, saw the small group of four, that always seemed to make his day. The boy grinned at the sudden fleeting thought and went back home to start forming his little plan.

"Oh this'll be fun~"

The blonde walked around his room collecting clothes and anything essential for bed into an old-worn gym bag. Stan had invited him and the others to a sleepover, and it was very sudden too. Kenny decided to go since he had nothing better to do, that and Butters, the adorable blonde, had asked him to go with him, he was apparently too scared to go on his own.

Kenny got his bag and headed out of his house then walked towards the school, where they were meeting up...Being the middle of summer Kenny had forgone his jacket and worn loose fitting jeans and a short sleeved hoodie with his worn-out Converse.

When Kenny got to the school he saw Butters standing there with a Baby Blue Shoulder bag, dressed in blue skinny jeans, a baby blue t-shirt with his old but still new-looking tennis shoes and a Pink Bunny In his arms.

"O-oh H-hi Ken!" He said once he spotted Kenny

Kenny waved while saying " Hey Butters"

He walked over to him as he heard another voice " Hey Kenny! Butters!"

The blondes turned around to see Kyle running towards them in his black converse, baggy shorts and green graphics-t-shirt. After a few minutes Cartman came with his red tank top, fitted black jeans and black sports shoes, then Pip, in his usual British attire and lastly Stan in his converse, loose sweats and a graphic-t-shirt.

The boys then left, they headed to a mini mart and picked up a few snacks before heading to Stan's house.

"Make yourselves at home" he said when they arrived and walked out of the room.

"Hey guys don't cha think Stan is acting a bit weird?" Kenny asked while putting his orange gym bag down by the couch. He had noticed Stan seem a bit too distant, he had hardly blinked the whole time they walked to his house.

"Wha' do yah mean Ken?" asked Butters doing the same with his own and setting it besides Kenny's.

Kenny thought for moment then gave up when he realized how stupid it sounded "Nah never mind" he said. ' though it's kinda weird that he invited Pip.' he said to himself while looking at the happy blonde who had just set his bag down while looking around at Stan's house.

The boys waited for Stan to come back, they turned on the Tv and played a few games as Stan came in with drinks and a couple more snacks a bit after.

The night went by fast as the boys spent most of the time watching old horror movies like Frankenstein or Dracula, and soon it was time to sleep.

Kenny looked at everyone around, he smirked as he noticed that both Butters and Pip look like girls in their baby blue frilly pjs.

Kenny got ready for bed and laid down the pillow Stan let him borrow. He got comfy then as he was about to drop, he heard a small sound and turned to see Butters, in Blue Hello Kitty pj's and holding the pink rabbit, kneeling beside him "H-hey Ken...Umm if you like umm would yah like to sleep with me? I'm a little scared to sleep alone..."

Kenny nodded with a small smirk and crawled over to Butters. "Don't worry Butter-ball I'll protect yah from the scary monsters~ " He said jokingly. Butter giggled, a small blush making its way to his cheeks as he crawled closer to him and under the blanket.

The boys slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Red Spade

'The Hell? Where am I?!' Cartmen opened his eyes after what he thought was sleeping... now he's in the middle of ...nowhere or what seems to be the woods or a forest of some sort.

He walked around and looked behind bushes and trees to try and find something amusing. Before he did though, he looked down at his clothes. He felt comfortable, but weird. He was wearing some black slacks with a red long sleeve and a black vest. Ignoring his clothes he looked around wondering from side to side until he came to a stop at a weird shaped tree, he saw a glitter of light and frowned, looking behind the tree he found a sword, with a scarlet handle and silver blade that seemed to scream something to him.

Cartmen took the sword and walked towards a random direction, in due time he was walking into what seemed to be a town.

His stomach started to grumble so he looked around and went into the nearest store, which was a bakery.

"Gimmie all the good stuff granny " he said giving her an evil grin

The old woman refused, the brunette frowned and asked again, still, the woman refused, scared by the horrible gleam in the boys eyes. Cartmen sighed then grinned once more before he sliced her head off, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, without any regrets. 'Stupid Bitch' he muttered then took a bag and filled it with bread. He walked walked out of the store, and as he was rounding a corner heard a yell coming from the store.

Cartmen smirked then continued walking he soon got thirsty, so he walked into a lemonade Shop. "Gimmie two glasses" He demanded

They did as he said but when it was time to pay... he didn't want to, so he killed the guy at the counter. He looked down at the pooling body as the adrenaline flooded though him .That soon turned into excitement for the young boy, all the 'fun' rushed to his head and he started killing everyone in his way. Kids, girls, old people and more.

He killed everyone and everything in his way. "No one will stop me! Because I am going to do what I want, when I want and how I want to do it!" He shouted, a crazy grin stuck to his face as he sliced through a little boy.

After his killing spree Cartmen had noticed as he walked out of town. He was leaving a path of blood behind him. Cartmen shrugged it off and continued walking with the sword in his hand into the woods, spinning it in his hand as he whistled.

He saw a kid a few steps in front of him and made his way over, the grin never leaving his face. "Move" Cartmen demanded

The kid stood there with no expression whatsoever. Cartmen , always the short tempered one, let his anger get the best of him and swung the sword.

"Damn brat!"

The kid kept dodging the swings until Cartmen lost it and went totally ballistic. The kid finally showed an expression and it was a smile...'the stupid brat was smiling!' He thought to himself

Cartmen took another step to finally kill him but...lost his footing and fell. The sword flew out of his hand as he felt vines tie around him. Cartmen struggled and moved around, trying to get out of the bindings. As he did, more vines fell onto and around his neck. They started getting tighter and tighter, pulling at his limbs. Cartmen couldn't feel himself breath anymore, his lungs started aching and the pain in his body was becoming numb, before he knew it. Everything went black.

"Aah He died." the little dream sighed looking at the young teen in front of him. "and here I thought he was the one who'd enlighten me." The little dream sighed and started to sing

"The first Alice walked into the woods of Wonderland~

Bravely with a fearsome sword held tightly in his hand!

Slicing down whatever laid in his unyielding wrath~

leaving chaos in his wake, by a bloody red path~

The Alice strayed too far! Lost within the woods~

Giving in to all his sins, he was locked away for good!

Much like the gruesome path that marked his evil ways

Still, his life remains a mystery, till this very day~ "

The little dream smiled as he turned around and walked away from the brunette. "On to the next one!"

The Blue Diamond

He rubbed his head looking around as he studied his surroundings. 'Where am I?'. He thought, then stood up and dusted his clothes, which he noticed, weren't his pajamas. He was now wearing gray slacks and a blue shirt, with black dress shoes. Stan looked around once more, it looked like a forest or woods...He walked around for a bit and started to sing or rather hum a random song. He stopped when he heard ruffling in the bushes and turned to see what it was. He walked towards it and peaked behind the bushes where sheets of music lay containing some songs he'd never heard of...' were they in another language? Or just old? ' he thought to himself.

Stan folded the sheets and put them in his pocket, then continued to walk until he saw a town.

It was filled with little kids playing adults yelling across the street and lots of food.

Stan walked up to a woman who was selling apples and thought of buying one.

" Excuse me Miss may I have an apple?" He asked, the woman smiled, noticing that the boy was probably from out of town and picked up one.

"Here you go young man and don't worry, it's on the house!" she handed him the apple and gave a warm smile. "Thank you" He said and walked away while taking a bite out of it.

A little while afterwards he saw a little girl crying. The apple was thrown into a trash-can as he walked over to her. " What is it Kid?" He asked a little concerned. " I can't find mommy!" she said

Stan sighed and looked around there was a guy wearing a black raincoat and playing the guitar. Stan knew the song he was playing, it was weird since he had never heard it before but he could feel the music running though him, the unknown melody.

Stan started to sing, the words flew out of him like a running faucet. He started to spin and when he was done he bowed. Stan heard the little girl laugh, when he turned around, he saw her smiling ."That was wonderful." she said and Stan smiled at her then asked "Where am I? " Her smile widened and she answered "Why, you're in Wonderland, Sir."

" Wonderland? "

Stan nodded to the little girl, muttering a thanks afterwards and started to sing again without a thought. Everyday he did the same. For as many days as he could remember, he sang a different song every time, and everyday, the people seemed more and more happy. For some weird reason he felt happiness here, the world, slowly revolving around only him, the people only watched him as he sang. Everyone begged him to sing another song again, and he did. Everyone listened to him and only him! Little did he know that those songs he sang, only spread evil.

One day, as Stan was singing everyone's favorite song. He saw a man in the audience, one he'd never seen before. Stan kept on singing and once he finished and looked around, smiling at the people who were clapping, he bowed. Stan saw someone throw a rose, respectfully, he caught it and sniffed the blue rose slightly. He heard a gunshot and an ounce of pain shot through his head. He heard yells and someone scream,' call a doctor!' His legs felt numb and he fell forward, clenching the blue rose tightly. He closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

"Ahahah Another failure~" said the Little Dream "Heh. That poor man lost his wife to him and now the poor blue rose is- well~" He hummed and started to sing again

"The second Alice was a tame and tender gentle man.

Singing songs to all the folk who lived in wonderland~

Everyday he'd sing away to all the girls and boys!

One by one , he's spreading evil Slowly with his voice~

Whenever he would sing, people gathered around !

Madness took a hold of him, shot dead to the ground~

blood stained roses to a bright somber red~

Once loved and enjoyed by all, the man was left for dead!"

The little dream sighed as he watched the people at the square slowly leaving the ravenette. His blood ran over the ground and dyed the rose red. The boy was, as if looking at the sky, as it started to rain and 'tears' ran down his cheeks,

cleaning everything but the red rose.

The Green Clover

" The heck-" The redhead looked around the area, he couldn't recognize a thing. He was in some sort of house, mansion "damn it! I don't know where the hell I am!?" The boy stood up and looked around, stopping to look down at his clothes. He was wearing black shorts with a white collared shirt with green suspenders holding up the shorts. He also had white long socks that led up a little over his knees with black dress shoes. The boy sighed, thinking this was another of Cartmen's jokes. " CARTMEN! I SWEAR I'LL CUT YOUR F*CKIN'-" Kyle stopped midway as he heard a noise in the background. Swiftly, he turned around and saw a pair of men, Kyle walked over a bit scared, though he'd never admit it, and asked " Excuse me sir but where am I? I think i've gotten lost "

The men didn't say a word, they each grabbed one of the boy's arms and pulled him away from what was the lobby of a huge house. Kyle tried to pull and kick the men to no avail. He finally gave up when a door was opened and he was thrown inside. "Hey!" He yelled as the doors closed and locked. The redhead pouted, then stood up and dusted his clothes. He looked around the room, it was mostly green, with a bit of orange here and there. The bed, a queen or king sized, was covered in green sheets with orange trimming. He walked towards the bed, noticing a spread of clothes and a note saying 'wear this'

Kyle raised a brow in question, then picked up the clothes. He blushed then threw it on to the bed. "NO F*CKING WAY!" He yelled while walking towards the door. Kyle pounded on the door, hoping to get someone's attention. "HEY! OPEN THIS DOOR!" He continued yelling, until his voice got sore. Once he was tired out, he went back to the bed, sitting on the edge, away from the clothes that had been laid out for him.

A green dress with a corset attached facing forwards that reached a little over his knee. The String that was keeping the pieces together was orange while other parts were black. Beside the dress were a pair of black stockings, with the top being green, the same shade as the dress. Then there were a couple of clip on earrings and matching necklace. There didn't seem to be any sort of shoes around.

Kyle sighed then fell back onto the bed, he pouted, a red blush making its way onto his cheeks. 'they want me to cross-dress? what the hell! '. Kyle laid there, looking for any options he had. 'I could jump out the window? then I'd end up dead... or fake sick then run when they open the door?' He thought of many things, but each seemed useless. In the end he opted to wearing the dress, though, very reluctantly.

"How do I put this on?" he asked himself, as he looked at every nook and cranny of the dress. He un-clipped the suspenders from the front then started unbuttoning his dress shirt first, then slipped it off. Looking at the dress once more, he slipped it on and tied the corset as tightly as he could without hurting himself. The dress showed curves Kyle didn't even know he had, had he worn more tight fitting clothes the girls at school would probably be jealous of his hourglass figure. Either that, or they'd tease of how gay it made him look. He pulled down his shorts along with the suspenders and socks along with the shoes then slipped on the stockings, which reached a little bit under the dress, but never covered them. He clipped on the earrings, wincing a bit as they closed then put on the necklace. He folded the clothes he's been wearing prior and placed them on the bed. When he did, he noticed a pair of black panties with orange and green trimming , right where the dress used to be. He blushed then shook his head. "n-no! " he muttered then looked back at the note. it had changed, was it magical? the note now read, 'we won't let you out, till you have EVERYTHING on'

Kyle glared at the note, it seemed to have a mind of its own.

With another sigh, he pulled down his briefs and folded them onto the pile then slipped on the panties. Once he had flattened down the dress, the door opened, almost automatically. He walked out and looked both sides. The halls were empty. He frowned then turned left.

He walked down the hall, looking at every picture on the walls. As he walked he heard odd noises, curiosity getting the best of him, he followed the noises. They led him to a silver pair of doors, which, were left ajar. He peaked through the opening and gasped. His face flushed bright red and his panties were getting a bit stuffy. Inside, was a pair, he couldn't tell if it was a man and woman but he could see their expressions and the noises they made. Loud moans resonated throughout the room as skin slapped skin. Kyle stepped away from the door, keen on heading back to the room. He turned around, ready to run, but bumped into someone.

"Oya oya? what a cute little redhead! " Kyle looked up at the man, he looked around 30 years of age, his hair was bright brown and he had eyes that shined hazel. Kyle took a step away from the man, the blush still full on his face. "C-cute? i-i'm a boy!" he stated, obviously flustered. The man only chuckled and grabbed Kyle's arm, pulling into the room he was just peeking into. "Hey! lookie lookie what I found mates!" The man pulled Kyle forward, making him trip on his feet and fall face first into the floor. He looked up at the people occupying the bed, both were male, a brunette and a blonde. One more feminine than the other but definitely male.

Kyle crawled away from the three, he got to the wall and trembled. "w-what the hell d-dude! " he looked around for any exit, but there was none, he was trapped. The men only chuckled, they didn't say a word but pulled Kyle onto the bed, the redhead tried to run, kicking and screaming the whole time, but to no avail. It was when they made him drink a pink liquid that he stopped. Kyle felt his body shudder with pleasure, he melted into the man behind him making all three smirk.

The three fondled the redhead's body, he moaned and groan in pleasure the whole time. Unbeknownst to the three men that he was thinking of his crush the whole time and imagining the touches as his. The three took turns, not that Kyle would notice. When they were finished, they cleaned him up and took him to the room he had changed in. Kyle slept peacefully.

When morning came, he was jolted awake. Kyle opened his eyes and met a bright blue pair in front of him. He blinked a few times then pushed the face away, making the owner of said face pout. "That wasn't very nice Kyle!" the boy muttered with a faint British accent. Kyle looked up at the boy and raised a brow. Pip was wearing the same thing he was wearing in the beginning, only differing in color. A pair of brown shorts held up by red suspenders under a white collared shirt. The boy had his hair up in a ponytail. "Pip?" the redhead sat up and took the boy's hands. "Thank god! I thought I was here alone! Where the f*ck are we!?" Pip tilted his head in confusion then shrugged. " I don't recall, last I remember, we were having a sleepover at Stan's, I fell asleep then when I woke up I was here, in the sleeping quarters of the servants. I was told to wake up the 'queen', you Kyle."

Kyle blinked then groaned. "great! just great! we're stuck here!" Kyle pulled off the sheets then tried to climb out of bed, his legs failed him once they touched the floor though, he fell right into Pip's arms as pain surged through his back and arse. "Shiiiiiiiiit! " He yelled as Pip put him back in bed "Why does it hurt?!"

Pip tilted his head then clapped his hands as he remembered something. "The man did say you might be tired and sore after the fun you had yesterday! So what did you do that involved your arse Kyle?"

Kyle thought for a while but every time he would pull out blank. 'what did happen last night?' he thought

"I can't remember anything past when I left the room,... maybe I fell from the stairs?"

Pip nodded his head "Then what did the man mean when he said fun?"

The two shrugged. "He probably meant some stupid adult thing "

Pip then helped Kyle into the bathroom, and helped him shower.

"This place is huge! muttered Kyle as he slowly slipped off the pajamas he was wearing. Pip nodded his head while looking around at the soaps. Seeing that the bath was big enough, the two took a shower together then took a nap after they were dried and dressed. At around one in the afternoon there was a knock at the door, the boys rubbed their eyes and sat up.

"Yeah?" muttered a still half asleep Kyle, the door opened and standing there was a woman in a brown maid's dress. "I brought lunch sirs," She said as she rolled in the cart and stopped in front of the bed the boys were currently occupying. "Its just a couple of ham sandwiches with juice and pie for dessert." Pip sat up and helped Kyle up then the two made their way to edge and started eating. She took it away when they were done , leaving the two boys alone again.

Pip sighed then helped Kyle change into something else. Kyle wondered why but Pip didn't bother answering. The boys left the room , Kyle more reluctant than the other.

They toured the building, which Kyle found was a castle, then headed down when it was time for dinner. Pip wasn't allowed to sit down and opted instead to stand beside the redhead, who refused to let Pip out of his sight.

At dinner, the table was filled with mainly males . The only females he was able to spot were a few of the maids . With a moan and groan, Kyle ate his dinner, slipping Pip a few bites . The two then slipped out after and headed back to his room.

As the days passed Kyle and Pip became accustomed to the schedule by which the castle ran by. To everyone else Kyle was thought of cute , dear and fragile. And so everything red head asked for, he got. One of things he asked for was to search for his best friend , Stan. The search had been going on for a while and Kyle was losing hope of finding the raven haired boy.

One day, Kyle was sitting in his thrown room , talking with a man about his farm. The man said something about the death of his wife and how his son didn't want to take over the farm. Kyle smiled, though he'd rather be taking a nap with Pip in his room. The man left, after Kyle secured his farm and lands. It was then that a knight came in and so solutes before speaking. "Queen, we've found someone who resembles he who you described"

Kyle sat straighter, not bothering to hide his grin. "Awesome! Bring him in!" The knight nodded his head and walked out before walking back in with a clutter of knights holding up what looked like a sack. Kyle blinked a bit then frowned. "What, what the hell is this!?"

The knight said nothing as he signaled another knight to pull the cover. Kyle gasped, he covered his mouth with his hands as tears fell down his cheeks. The person in the sack was none other than Stan. His skin was 10 shades darker than his original paleness , and his eyes , still open, looked up at the ceiling in darkened tones. "N-no" he muttered. Forgetting his manners, Kyle ran off the throne he was sitting on and towards Stan while the knights set the sack on the ground. He kneels down beside the boy letting the tears fall freely. His clothes was stained red, though it looked brown now that the blood had dried. Kyle leaned over the corpse and sobbed for hours, only when Pip was notified and came down. He soothed Kyle am told the knights to ready a funeral for their friend.

From that moment on, Kyle had changed. He no longer looked at death with a straight face, opting instead to do whatever he could to stay alive. Little by little, Kyle was making a plan to bring his beloved back. He called every witch in the land, but each said it was too dangerous. He tried everything he could but nothing ever worked.

It wasn't until he read something in a book , a magic book, that he finally grinned in triumph. But he need two sacrifices, one had to be a virgin, and he knew exactly who to get. Though the redhead missed the warning at the end, showing exactly what the consequences were and what might happen.

The little dream sat perched on one of the towers in the castle. He sung his legs back and forth, conscious of the height . " well, things are going to get interesting " he grinned as he sang again.

"The third Alice was a lovely boy from wonderland

beautiful, the boy was born into a life so grad!

he charmed all the people to his every beck and call~

then he birthed a kingdom, that would rise above them all!

This Alice was then crowned, turned queen

ruling all the people here, lost within a dream

so afraid of death the boy was mindless and warped.

Once a gorgeous ruler, now he's just an ugly corpse"

"Well~ he's not really the queen~ I wonder what happened to the real queen~?"

The little dream watched as Kyle Gave the knights an order. Yes, things will surely get interesting.

The Ace of hearts

Kenny groaned as he woke from his supposed sleep. He blinked a few times, getting used to the bright light . He didn't think Stan's living room was so bright. He stretched his arms over his head, making sure his bones cracked before looking around. His eyes widened as he took in the greens and browns around him. He searched for Butters who was curled up beside him. Kenny shook Butters awake , still looking around in case of danger.

Butters woke up with a small moan. Burring his face into Kenny's chest. "Bubs, get up we have a problem " he said, shaking him once more. Butters rubbed his eyes, he looked up at Kenny and smiled, still half asleep. "Hiya Ken! Did Mrs. Marsh make Pancakes?" Kenny shook his head , looking around as Butters woke himself up a bit. " I don't think we're in south park anymore bubs" Butter blinked a few times before looking around, his eyes widening as he did. The two stood up, glancing around the place they had woken up in. " H-how'd we get here?" Wondered Butters. He grabbed Kenny's hand, hiding behind him as he heard animal sounds to his right. "I don't know, but I have an inkling of who's behind this" Kenny's grip tightened as he led Butters forward. The two then took notice of their clothes, Butters blushed while Kenny tried to hide the obvious smirk. "W-what are we-?! why am i-!?"

Kenny was wearing tan pants with suspenders of the same color, black dress shoes, a white collared shirt and a loose yellow ribbon around his neck. Butters on the other hand was wearing a tan skirt with suspenders of the same color, black Mary Jane's , a white collared shirt , that looked more for a girl than anything, and a yellow ribbon tied into a loose bow around his neck. His hair had grown longer, or maybe it was a wig, and it was tied Into two ponytails .

Butters blushed as he tried and failed at pulling down the skirt. Kenny snickered , then tilted his head lower to take a peek down under from behind. He smirked when he saw him sporting pink panties. "Not bad" he mumbled to himself though Butters seem to have heard him and turned around. He turned two shades darker before glaring at Kenny, though it looked more like a pout than anything.

"Th-that not very polite!" He squeaked, while still pulling at the skirt. Kenny only chuckled, then cleared his sore throat as he looked around . " Let's look around , see if we find anyone who can tell us where we are" he said, completely changing the subject. He looked around before pulling Butters in a different direction. They didn't walk long, for when Butters got tired they had reached a huge cave. "A-are we?" He received a nod, causing him to stop midway. Kenny sighed but shot him a reassuring smile. " come on" he whispered, then pulled him forward. Butters looked around the cave, clinging onto Kenny as they passed shadows. Suddenly, Kenny stops , causing Butters to bump right into him. "Wha-?" Butters rubs his nose before looking up and gasping at the sight. In front of them stood a huge blue door, with Diamonds carved into it. Butters inched himself closer to Kenny while the boy's eyes widened in curiosity .

"K-ken, l-let's go look for someone, come on" the shorter boy pulled at his shirt but the taller boy wouldn't move. He smirked and walked closer to door while looking for a door knob. When he found none, he decided to push the door, much to Butters chagrin. To both of their surprise , the door opened with a loud squeal. Butters eeped and hid behind the taller boy as Kenny smirked and walked forward , dragging a reluctant Butters behind him.

Once they stepped through, they found themselves in a town. Butters looked around curiously while Kenny tried looking for someone to help them . "Hey ken, what's that?" He asked, pointing at a crowd of people. He could hear singing as well. Kenny shrugged but made his way over with Butters trailing behind him. The two squeezed themselves to the front , Butters held onto him tightly as Kenny pushed passed the people , muttering an 'excuse me ' once in awhile.

They stopped to catch their breaths, though it was futile, since the second they looked up, their breath was taken away once more. At the center of the circle stood Stan, in similar clothes to theirs. He was singing some song they didn't know. Kenny said nothing, but watched the act , Stan didn't notice them once throughout his whole song. It wasn't until Kenny looked around, noticing a man with a gun in the crowd. Not wanting to get himself and Butters possibly killed, he turned around, grabbing Butters hand and left. Seconds later , there was the sound of a gun going off, followed by a scream of sorts. Butters gasped but said nothing as he followed Kenny throughout the town.

They were stopped by a happy couple, a girl and a boy who had come out of an orchid of sorts. "How cute!" squealed the girl, glomping Butters who was trying and failing to get away . Kenny only chuckled as he watched his futile struggle. "We were just about to have a picnic in this garden! But we have to get going'!" She said, the boy nodded his head, looking towards Kenny. "We didn't want to throw it out, we would love it you'd have it for us" Kenny looked towards Butters, who looked towards Kenny. He shrugged while Kenny grinned. "Alright" He said. a basket was given to him as the pair waved and walked off. The blondes look at each other before shrugging and making their way into the garden. They make their way through, looking for the perfect place. Kenny finds a clean and dry spot near the rose bushes and leads Butters there. He sets the blanket and sits down while Butters picks a few blue roses . They sit down, drinking the tea that was given to them and eating the sweet cookies. After they had their fill, the two leave, making sure to throw the basket and trash away. They walk deeper into the garden, which eventually leads to the forest. Once there they look around before finding another cave. Kenny grins, thinking back to the last cave and rushes in with Butters trailing after him . At the end, they find a red door with spades carved around it.

The two glance at each other before pushing the door open and walking in. They are in another forest, but it's eerily quiet. Kenny frowns but walks forwards, Butters clenching onto his had the whole time. They get out of the forest and into a town, much like the one before. The town is quiet, too quiet for Kenny's comfort. He leads forward, looking into stores as he walks past them.

"K-Kenny" He hears Butters whisper. Kenny looks over, his eyes widening as he takes in the image. They had turned the corner, but Kenny was busy looking into the building that he didn't notice the streets stained red. Kenny walks forward, Butters trailing behind him, as he walks down to the center of town, where in the last town, Stan was killed. He stopped in his tracks at what he saw. the center was covered in blood, it'd be easier to count the spaces that weren't, and over the puddle-like-lake were human bodies, each either cut in half or with limbs of some sort missing.

"Shit" Kenny mutters. He takes Butters hand and runs off, hoping whoever the killer was, wouldn't catch them. They run into the closest entrance of the forest, hoping to find another cave with a door. Kenny Unknowingly followed the path dyed in blood leading into the forest.

They ran for hours, neither bothered stopping until they knew had found a cave. Butters started growing tired and nearly tripped, but was saved when Kenny stopped suddenly. Butters groaned and looked up at the sight. His eyes widened , tears started to make their way up. He was saved from seeing the last death, but not this time. This time he saw him, Cartman was hanging from a tree much darker from the rest. A vine around his neck, with a few others binding his separated limbs to separate branches. His blood covered the once brown tree. The red path they had accidentally followed led them straight to him. Butters gagged as Kenny cursed. They walked away, hopefully towards another cave. Luckily for Kenny, and Butters, they had found another door. This time it wasn't in a cave, they had to row a boat across a lake, towards a great wall. Once there they walked up to the Green door, covered in clovers , and pushed it open.

They stepped through and into a green field. Kenny looked around before leading Butters in. The two walked around for a while before sitting under a big tree. The image had finally left them and now they could relax. Well, almost.

Butters had laid down beside Kenny, his head on Kenny's lap as he slept. Kenny smiled and raked his hands though the younger blondes hair. Just as Kenny was about to sleep, a white envelope falls from the sky, landing on his head and then falling down onto the ground beside him. Kenny gets the card, turning it over to see a green clover stamped on the front. Deciding it was better to open it before Butter awoke, Kenny opened the card, inside was a card, one usually used in Poker, it was the Ace of Hearts.

"Find the bright forest path, that's where the journey starts.

A tea party with blue roses, that's where the forest parts

The invite from the queen it actually was the trump card

the ace of hearts"

The little dream watched from the top of a tree at the two blondes. he smirked when he saw Kenny rip the playing card in half and throw it aside for the wind to blow away.

"Almost" He muttered

When Butters woke up, the young blonde said nothing. He was lost in thought. The boy looked up at Kenny, then cleared his throat before saying "We need to visit the Queen" He muttered, it was as if he was in a trance, repeating words like a robot. Kenny frowned but nodded his head , standing up so he could help Butters stand as well. The two walked off, heading towards a castle, which they could see in the distance. Butters said nothing as he walked beside Kenny. They had arrived at the gates in only a few hours, or minutes, Kenny couldn't tell but the sun hadn't moved from its spot in the sky. They were led inside by a butler who in turn took them into a bedroom with blue sheets and curtains. Kenny looked around, frowning when he saw the windows were bolted shut. He turned towards Butters who had crawled onto the bed. Kenny walked over, shaking the younger boy until he awoke.

"Ken? What's wrong?" muttered a half asleep Butters. Kenny frown but said nothing as he looked around. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked. Butters put his finger to his lips and thought. " Hmm Well, we were in the field, then I fell asleep. Where are we an-" The doors were slammed open, revealing a blonde the two hadn't seen in awhile. "Pip!" Called Butters. The blonde in question only smiled as he motioned to the bed. "Get dressed you two, you're meeting the queen" He said, before turning around and walking out, locking the door behind him. Butters blinked in confusion. "But there's nothi-Oh!" He looked back, seeing a Lolita like blue dress on the bed beside him , beside the dress was a black suit with a tie that matched the dress.

Butters quickly got off the bed and stripped his clothes before changing into the blue dress. He strapped the choker around his neck then slipped on the black stockings before strapping on the shoes. Kenny hadn't moved from his spot. He was lost in thought. He knew there was something wrong but he couldn't quite pin it. It was that same feeling he got whenever he knew he was going to die. "Hey Ken! How does this look?" Asked Butters, breaking him out of his train of thought. "It looks-" He turned, stopping mid sentence as he looked at Butters, really looked at him. "-g-great" he finished, a red blush covering his cheeks as Butters grinned, then motioned for the suit on the bed. "Then hurry up and get dressed silly!" Kenny nodded his head numbly, getting dressed slowly. Once he had slipped everything on, the door opened. The two saw Pip standing in the same place as before, as if he hadn't even moved. "Well, let's go then!"

The pair were led to a ballroom, where a lone bed was in the center. the same shade of blue on the sheets as Butters dress. Pip took Butters hand and pulled him towards the bed, Kenny followed after him. Before Kenny could do anything, Butters was thrown and handcuffed onto the bed with his hand over his head. "Hey-!" Kenny, meanwhile, was pulled back by a knight while Butters called for Kenny to help him.

"What the hell Pip!" Yelled Kenny as he struggled to get free from the knight. Pip only smiles as the door slams open once more. "Kenny! Great to see you !" he hears a familiar voice call. Kenny turns to see Kyle, or who he thought was Kyle, in a green Lolita dress that led down to his knees. " I'm glad I got to see you one last time!"

'Wait-One last time!?' Kenny struggled even more when he heard those words. Kyle only giggled as he saw the blonde struggling to get free. He walked towards the bed, where Butters had started to cry, begging for them to let him and Ken go.

What happened next, was what made Kenny's stomach churn. Butters screams resonated throughout the ballroom."No! Please!" He called, but Kyle ignored his pleas. Kenny was pulled forward, near the bed. His eyes widened when saw the small knife in Kyle's hand. "What the actual f*ck Kyle!?" Kyle only grinned as he looked up at Kenny. "You two will help me get Stan back!" he said before plunging the knife into Butters stomach . The blonde screamed louder , his pleas dying in his lips as the knife sunk into his skin. Kyle pulled it out seconds after, chanting a spell over and over. Before Kenny could say another word, he was also stabbed in the stomach. Kenny bit his lip, causing blood to drip from the cut his teeth produced. "K-Kenny" He heard Butters whimper.

Kenny was thrown onto the bed beside Butters, where their blood merged. The floor beneath the bed started glowing as the spell was completed. The pair locked in a gaze before reaching forward and taking each others hand. Both smiled before closing their eyes, going into a sleep they'd never awake from, or at least one of them.

"The fourth Alice was a pair siblings~

Straying into wonderland is where their tale began~

wandering across the world, they passed through many doors

Curious of this new place, they traveled and explored

The stubborn older brother and the clever younger brother

were close to see the nature, of the true Alice at hand"

He giggled slightly before continuing

"Both will never wake up from the dream they had planned

forever they will wonder hopelessly

in the wonderland"

The little dream , standing on the tower beside the ballroom, smirked as Kyle's gleeful laughter filled the ballroom. Pip was nowhere to be seen.

The Joker

"Well, did it go as you wanted?" Pip walked into the tower, greeting the 'little dream' with a smile as he walked closer. "I'm sure everything did right?" the little dream smirked, he took Pip's hand, pulling him closer. Red eyes met blue. "Yes, my little angel, you did perfectly."

Pip had woken up in the arms of his beloved. His eyes widened , a grin made his way onto his face as he lunged forward, bringing him into a big hug. "It's you! It's really you!" The other chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the petite blonde. "Yes, it's me my little angel"

"Oh Damien! I'm so glad to see you!" The two had their moment for a while longer, neither wanting to let go of the other. "I have a plan" Damien said, pulling away from the hug . "We'll get them back for what they did to you"

Pip had looked around once more, Cartmen laid a few feet away, still asleep. With a sigh, Pip placed the sword behind a tree, one Damien had covered in magic so the holder, whoever he was, would go mad by the sheer hold of it. Pip grinned when Cartmen got the sword, staying near until his rampage.

He placed the sheets of music, also covered in magic, in the bushes, making sure to hide before Stan woke up. Pip rustled the bushes a bit before hiding. Stan got the music sheets and ran off singing, possibly to the nearest town.

When Pip woke Kyle up after his 'misadventures' he was inwardly grinning. Kyle had no idea what had happened and still doesn't know what happened to his 'crush' Pip waited a bit, telling the guards to keep quiet about the singer until further notice. When the death of his love had finally come, Kyle turned to Pip for guidance. Pip had only smiled. It was Pip however, who gave Kyle the book, and 'accidentally' opened the page to the exact page the redhead had needed.

Pip and Damien had seen the pair walking towards the garden. Pip had a basket in hand and with a help of Damien's magic, they had changed in appearance. Pip now stood as a girl with brown, long hair while Damien was a blonde boy. They smirked before walking over to the pair.

Pip held onto Damien as the boy wrapped his hands around him. The two then walked around the castle. Kyle was too busy to notice anything amiss, his body was slowly rotting, a curse in payment for his spell. But did it really bring Stan back? Only the screams could be heard resonating throughout Wonderland.

Who's the next Alice? |


End file.
